pranking our friends and enjoying it
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Jade and Cat are bored so Cat has an idea to prank their friends by switching personalities
1. Cat's great idea

Cat's POV-

I'm sitting with Jadey and there is nothing to do "I'm bored", jade looks at me for a minute before saying "me too", then I think of something "wait I've got an idea!" a great idea, "what is it Cat?"

"let's play a prank on everyone!" I know she will love this idea,

She smirks and says "cool, what kind of prank?" I love how excited she looks, "we switch personalities for 2 weeks and freak everyone out"

"That's actually not a bad idea Cat" Yay she likes the idea! "Thanks"

* * *

Jade's POV-

I can't believe it but I'm actually kind of nervous, I turn to Cat "ready?"

She nods and says "I'm ready"

I see André, Tori, Robbie and Beck walking over, okay time to act weird...

Tori walks towards us with that stupid smile on her face, i would love to slap the happy look off her face... But I can't because I HAVE to act really happy and hyper!

Here goes... "Hi guys!"

Ok now it's her turn I bet she can't stay moody for one second without giggling "yeah, hey, whatever..." oh my god! She actually sounded like I would of

Let's see who notices first... "Are you two alright?" and its Andre,

"We're fine, why wouldn't we be?"

"You're acting weird" how dare Robbie call us weird! He has a puppet for god's sake!

Ugh, "how so?" I hate being cheerful!

"You're acting nice and Cat isn't" 'clap, clap' well done Vega!

"no shit Sherlock!" I wish I could have said that...

"Cat! That's rude!"... And exactly what I would have said,

"I dont care!" Cat is good at this

Time to use Cat's catch phrase "what's that supposed to mean?!" that's kinda fun to say...

"Nothing Jade, come on, let's go to Sikowitz's class" wow, am I that bossy?

"Kk!" I start to run off like Cat would of.

* * *

No one's POV-

"That was really weird!" Beck said while casually flipping his hair back

"Yeah, what do you think their up to?" says Tori

Andre just looks freaked out and says "I have no idea but they're creeping me out"

"Me to" says Robbie, surprisingly not holding Rex

* * *

Cat's POV-

Jade's good at this, oh my turn again, "no shit Sherlock" oh my god did that just come out of my mouth?! Jade must be so proud right now!

"Cat that's rude!" ha-ha, I usually say that!

"I dont care" I dont I'm actually having fun!

"What's that supposed to mean!" hey! That's my line! He, he, he!

"Nothing Jade, come on, let's go to Sikowitz's class" Yay! I get to boss Jade around

"Kk!" Jade starts running off giggling, hahaha, she sounds so funny is my only thought as i follow behind her.


	2. So weird

**Beck's POV**

I wonder what's going on with Jade and Cat, they're acting really weird...

Jade looks so pretty when she laughs and smiles, Tori waves in front of my face to get my attention "earth to Beck!", "oh, sorry Tori I was just thinking about something, what did you say?"

"I said, what do you think their up to?" I dont know but I NEED to find out, "I dont know"

**Tori's POV**

Jade and Cat are acting really strange, Cat swore at me!

And now Beck's not listening to me! "Earth to Beck!"

I wonder what he's thinking about...

"Oh, sorry Tori I was just thinking about something, what did you say?"

Ugh, I hate repeating myself, "I said, what do you think there up to?"

"I dont know"

**Andre's POV**

I wonder what's going on with Jade and Cat, what was Beck thinking about?

Probably Jade, we all know Beck and Jade still love each other they are just too stubborn to admit it,

"How about I go spy on Jade and Cat?" crap, did that just come out of my mouth!

"That would be helpful, thanks Andre"

Nooo

_**Sorry it wasn't longer, I couldn't think of anything else at the moment, i will hopefully update again tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who review and favourite/follow this story!**_


	3. Andre spys on Jade and Cat

**Andre's POV**

I can't believe I have to spy on Jade and Cat, oh there they are

They're saying something but I cant here them, I need to get closer

I think there is a fake bush over there I can hide in.

Damn it's a thorn bush! Why did Sikowitz have to get a real thorn bush!?

At least I can hear them now

"Cat I'm bored!"

"I dont care Jade" this is really strange

"Ugh, when is everyone gonna get here!?" wow Cat sounds really grumpy

"Ooohh, shiny!" weird

"Give me back my scissors Jade!" her scissors? Since when did Cat own scissors?

"No, I like them"

"Jade!"

"Fine" what the hell has gotten into those two?!

"Wait, do you here that Jade?"Oh no...

"What?"

"I can hear rustling coming from that bush over there" oh crap! She's pointing right at me!

I'm gonna run out before they corner me, "aaaaahhhh!" oh god I'm running away flailing my arms around like an idiot.

"Andre!" damn it!

Cat's chasing me! Damn she's fast!

"Help me!"

Great there's Tori!

"Tori!" I drag her into the janitor's closet

"What?"

"Cat's after me!"

"Well where is she now?"

"She was right behind me"

'Bang, bang, bang' no, no, no!

"Andre!"

"He's not in here, it's just me Tori" I mouth a thank you in Tori's direction

"Where is he?!"

"He went to the asphalt cafe"

"Ok, bye Vega"

"That's weird she called me Vega"

"Yeah, Jade usually does that"

"Ok that didn't go so well, you're going to have spy on them again tomorrow" no way!

"No, I am not doing that again!"

"Please Andre!"

"No, get Robbie or Beck to do it"

"Fine" yes! I'm free!

_**So Andre is off the hook, keep reading to find out if Robbie is willing to risk his life to find out what is going on with Jade and Cat**_


	4. Recruiting Robbie

**Tori's POV**

Where is Robbie? I need him to spy on Jade and Cat

Oh, there he is! "Robbie!"

"What's up hot stuff?" ugh I hate Rex

"Shut up Rex, what do you want Tori"

"I need you to spy on Jade and Cat" please!

"Why me? I thought Andre was spying in them?"

"They found out and Cat chased him into the janitor's closet"

"If I do it and they find out they will kill me"

"No they won't!" they probably will...

" why can't you do it" they will kill me!

"Because... oh just do it, please!?" I'm doing my puppy dog eyes so he shouldn't be able to say no

"I will do it" yes!

"Yay, great!"

"But if I die it's on your conscience" I think I can live with that

"Ok, thanks Robbie"

**Robbie's POV**

I am so screwed...

_**So Robbie's spying on them now, poor Robbie... everyone review a good luck to Robbie, and he might leave the next chapter without any serious injuries, so review! For Robbie.**_

_**I will hopefully update again tomorrow (sorry for the short chapter). **_


	5. Poor Robbie!

_**Only one good luck? Well that is bad news for Robbie then isn't it?**_

**Robbie POV**

Why did I have to say yes! I hate Tori's puppy dog eyes!  
Ugh, I wonder where Cat and Jade are...

Oh there's Tori "hey Tori!"

"What is it Robbie? Aren't you supposed to be spying on Jade and Cat?"

"Yeah I'm going to, but I dont know where they are"

"Oh, they're in the asphalt cafe I think"

"Ok thanks" to the asphalt cafe!

There they are!

Why is Jade eating bibble? And why is Cat playing with scissors?

Ok, I will just sit close by and observe carefully

"Come on Jade, just give me some of your bibble" that sounds kind of normal I guess

"No! My bibble!" that not so much

They're looking this way better hide behind one of my books and pretend I'm reading...

It's been a couple minutes are they still looking...

"Oh they're gone, guess its good they didn't see me but I better find them again or Tori will kill me for not spying on them"

"Spying on whom, Robbie?" oh crap its Cat and Jade!

"Er... no one, Cat"

"Were you spying on us Robbie?"

"No, of course not" I can't believe Cat is acting this scary!

"Yes he was Cat!"

"I think I know that Jade, now shut it!"

"Bossy" haha

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Jade sounds so innocent

"Im just going to go now girls!" just back away slowly...

"I'll get you Robbie!" aaahhh!

**Cat's POV**

This is so fun! I think I made Robbie pee his pants though

"Poor Robbie..." I wish I could have said that, but even alone we have to act different encase the others spy on us again

"Well, he shouldn't have been spying on us!" that's true though so i dont mind having to say that

I do feel bad about what I'm about to do to him in a minute though.

"So Cat are you ready to get back at Robbie" Yay she's whispering i love whispering, haha shh!

"Definitely"

Tori's POV

I wonder where Robbie is, oh here he comes now

Wait why is he wearing a beanie hat?

"hey Robbie, what's with the hat?"

"Cat" oh no!

"What did she do?!"

"I will show you"

Holy crap! Cat cut his hair off!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Robbie!"

"I'm not risking any other hair on my body so you can find out what's going on with Cat and Jade, if you wanna know so bad spy on them yourself!"

Damnit now I have to find someone else to help!

Oh I know who can help!

"Beck!"

_**Oh no, poor Robbie!**_

_**And I wonder if Beck will help, he probably will, because he REALLY wants to know what is going on with Jade and Cat, well especially Jade, but you knew that!**_

_**So... who thinks Beck should be the one to find out what is actually going on? And who thinks I should get someone surprising like Sinjin or Sikowitz to find out?**_

_**Review and tell me what you think should happen, if you dont like the two ideas above then you can come up with your own ideas, so get reviewing!**_

_**Bade in next chapter! (Hopefully!)**_


	6. Now its the bushy haired freak's turn

_**Beck's up now, but after what happened to Robbie and think he should stay away from Cat for a bit, not for long of course but for a little bit.**_

_**You will love this chapter!**_

**Beck's POV**

Jade is acting really strange, i wonder what up with her...

"Beck!" ugh what does Tori want!?

"What?"

"I need you to spy on Jade and Cat" why me?!

"I thought Andre was spying on them"

"Yeah he was, but Cat found out and chased him into the janitors closet" hahaha, poor Andre

"What about Robbie?"

"He got his hair shaved off" my hands immediately go straight to my hair

"Jade?"

"No, Cat" Cat!?

"So will you do it?"

"Why dont you do it?"

"I want to keep my hair on my head and not on the ground"

"What about my hair?!"

"You could wear a wig" no way! I am never wearing a wig!

"No, get someone else to do it" I'm gonna walk away before she manages to get me to spy on them

"Wait! Who else can I get to spy on them?!"

"I dont know, but it will not be me"

"Please!"

"Bye Tori"

**Tori's POV**

Well this sucks, who am I gonna be able to get to help me now!

"Hey Tori" ugh it's Sinjin!

"What do want Sinjin?"

"I couldn't help but over hear that you need someone to spy on Jade, I would be happy to help"

He is such a creep, but now that I think about it he could use a hair cut

"Ok, but Cat as well" he is obsessed with Jade

"Sure"

At least i have someone to help, I need to know!

**Sinjin's POV**

This is so great! I am spying on Jade and I have permission from Tori to do so

She is so pretty, I dont know why she ever went out with Beck, i could treat her much better than he ever did, but she and everyone else thinks I'm a creep

How could I get Jade to love me?

Oh, I could kidnap her... nah, that can be plan B

Oh Jade you are beautiful...

'Crash'

Oh crap i knocked over an antique vase!

"Is someone out there?!"

"No" oh my god I'm so stupid why did I just say that!

"Sinjin! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I, erm, I..."

"Get out!"

"Ok"

As I run off I still can't help but think about how amazing she looks in low light

**Jade's POV **

Oh my god Sinjin is such a creep!

So i broke character for a minute, can you blame me!

I cannot believe him! That is the fourth time this month that i have found him spying on me in my bedroom!

I bet Tori sent him to spy on me!

She is such a spineless, gutless bitch, i swear if i find Sinjin spying on me again I will cut off his nuts!

I am gonna call Cat and warn her to stay in character, even if she does see a creepy Sinjin lurking in her bedroom...

'Ring, ring' come on Cat pick up!

"Cat"

"Oh my god, Jadey! I think I saw someone outside my house! What do I do?!" ugh I hate Sinjin so much right now!

"Just calm down kitty Cat, and stay in character, Tori sent Sinjin to spy on us"

"That creepy bastard!" good work Cat

"Huh! That's a bad word Cat!" god! I hate acting like Cat!

"I really dont care Jade"

"So are you alright?" i would have said that either way

"I'm fine" I know she's not, so I'm going to ask her to stay round to night

"Oh, I have an idea! Do you wanna stay round mine tonight?!"

"Sure" great!

**Cat's POV**

Jade is so sweet! Huh! Dont tell anyone though! Jade wants it kept secret... sshh!..

Sinjin is so freaky and not the good kind like my brother, hahaha one time my brother tried to get a cat down from a tree, he kept shouting 'come here cat!' and i was like 'im right here!', i didn't realise he was talking to an actual cat...

Ok, time to pack for the sleepover at Jade's house!

_**Sorry for all the different POV's, i just wanted to keep this chapter longer than the others.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**If you dont review i will get Cat to shave off all your or i might get Sinjin to spy on you...**_

_**You have been warned...**_


	7. The happy couples!

_**This is it! The last chapter of a great story...**_

**Flower bomber's POV**

I have been watching two girls from Hollywood arts for a while now, a cute red head and a beautiful Goth with scissors, ever since they found out I was the one flower bombing everyone.

They have been acting strange but a few days ago before they started acting so strange they said something about pranking everyone.

Their friends have been wondering what's up with them and I might just tell them, but then again I could tell them i know something and watch them squirm until i tell them...

"Hey what are you doing here at Hollywood arts again, I thought you had stopped flower bombing" it's the girl with the cheek bones...

"I have and I know why your friends are acting weird"

"You mean Cat and Jade?"

"If they are the red head and the Goth, then yes"

"Oh my god! Tell me!" ah what the hell!

"They were bored so they decided to prank everyone by switching personalities"

**Tori's POV**

Oh my god! They're unbelievable!

"You're kidding"

"Nope, i over heard them when i was walking past their house" I think we might have another Sinjin...

"Ok, well I have got to go, thanks"

I run off to Sikowitz's class to confront them, but when I walk in I only see to people Jade and Beck, and they were too caught up in kissing to notice me...

**Beck's POV**

Twelve minutes earlier...

If I'm gonna spy on Jade and Cat it's going to be without Tori telling me to, I just hope my hair gets out of this still on my head...

'Ding, ding'

I got a text I wonder who it is from,

_**Unknown number:**__ i know why they're acting strange_

**Beck:** who are you and how do you know?

_**Unknown number:**__ i am the flower bomber and i over heard them talking_

**Beck:** why are they acting strange then?

_**Unknown:**__ they are pulling a prank on you_

**Beck:** what?!

Oh my god! I can't believe them!

I'm going to find them and talk to them about it starting by looking in Sikowitz's class

I walk in and the only person in there is Jade, but it doesn't matter because i need to talk to her and i dont need a crowd

"Hey Jade"

"Oh, hey Beck, i didn't hear you come in here, what's up?"

"Are you and Cat pranking us?" i need to hear it from her

"No" she's lying, i can always tell when she's lying, because her left eye twitches

"You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, because your left eye always twitches when you lie"

"Ha, i never knew that"

"So you and Cat were pranking us?"

"Yeah, we got bored and Cat actually came up with a good idea for once!" haha

"Well you did a good job"

"Thanks"

She looks so sweet when she smiles like that, a beautiful smile that only me Cat have had the privilege of seeing, her lips looked so irresistible, so i just leant in and kissed her and she kissed back, we only broke apart when we heard a gasp at the door way

We looked and saw Tori there

"Oh my god are you guys back together?!" i think we are

"Are we Jade?"

"Yeah, i think we are" we start kissing again

"Aww" and Tori ruins the moment, again...

**Cat's POV **

A few days later...

"Why are you still so angry at me Robbie?!"

"You shaved off all of my hair"

"I said I was sorry!"

"You shaved off all of my hair, I'm bald Cat!"

"It will grow back soon"

"You didn't have to shave off my hair!"

"I'm really sorry! I think it looks nice"

"You dont get it Cat! I like you so much and you obviously dont like me that way back!" oh no he's walking off!

"wait Robbie!"

"What?"

"I do like you a lot" i mumbled

"I'm sorry what? I didn't quite hear you there Cat"

"I love you Robbie, i want you to be my boyfriend and i cannot stand seeing you with any other girl!" oh, did i just say that...

"Cat..." no! He hates me!

"I'm so sorry, you hate me..." i try to run off, but Robbie grabs my hand and pulls me back, not letting go of my hand

"What no off course not!" huh?

"What?"

"I love you so much Cat" awww, he pulls me closer to him and kisses me

"Awww" seriously Tori!

"Tori!"

"Sorry, i ruined another moment..."

_**And that is it, i hope you enjoyed, because i am going to be doing a sequel called 'Plan B'**_


End file.
